


Pleasures of the past

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some 10-15 years ago, Will was desperate enough to stay off the streets while in school that he got himself a sugar daddy. Hannibal is the last person he expects to see when he starts helping Jack on the Ripper case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack Crawford had talked to Will Graham about helping him find the Chesapeake Ripper.  
Graham had agreed, despite being hesitant at first, because he wanted to save innocents.  
When Jack suggested he see a psychiatrist to help him deal with his issues, he agreed too.  
When he saw the man he swallowed.  
“Hannibal,” he said.  
“Will,” said Hannibal.  
“You two know each other?” asked Jack.  
“In another life,” said Will. “I guess he can still be my contact.”  
“Is it okay with you, Hannibal?” asked Jack.  
“Very,” said Hannibal and smiled warmly. Will nodded.

*  
Will knew that his decision could affect him in many ways.  
Once he had been desperate and Lecter had helped him.  
His father had thrown him out for “deviant” behavior when he caught his son kissing a boy.  
Will had come to live with Hannibal, and Hannibal paid his tuition at university.  
In exchange for favors Will came to enjoy delivering.  
Hannibal showered his boy toy with gifts, and cooked him exquisite meals.  
Will longed to be independent, and left when he could.  
He hadn’t seen his sugar daddy since.  
Until now.

*  
“I wondered what happened to you,” said Hannibal.  
“As you can see, I’m fine.”  
“Are you happy doing this?” asked Hannibal.  
“No. But I must do it. “  
“I see. Can you deal with that?”  
“Yes. I got a good deal from you once by the way. I got a good life and you a pretty boy toy. So are you seeing anyone now?”  
“No. It was just you. Oh I’ve had affairs, but not like the one with you.”  
“So I was special?”  
“Yes. I could sense your empathy then, I knew you would be special.”  
“Well, well”  
“Why don’t we discuss the case.”  
“Yes. We can be professional. “  
“I won’t be your psychiatrist. We’ll just talk.”  
“Okay.”  
Will smiled a little but felt odd. He was grateful to Hannibal and he still thought of their liaisons with fondness.  
*

That night Hannibal made Will a special dinner. While preparing a liver from a rude censor he recalled Will as a young man, he’d been so easily affected by suggestions then.  
The boy was now a man, and his intriguing mind was fully developed, and still housed in a very attractive body. Time had made him suitable for Hannibal’s desires.  
Will’s unique empathy made him ideal for a seduction into the darker arts.  
He recalled their dalliances with great pleasure.  
He had rarely had sex for the pleasure of it, but with Will things were different.  
His sensitivity made him a good partner in so many ways.  
Hannibal wanted that again, and he rarely failed in anything.  
*  
They ate and Will regarded his former lover.  
“You have a darkness in you,” said Will.  
“Don’t we all?”  
“Yes. But you always had that ability to see the heart of the matter, like you didn’t care about the means of achieving things, only the end results.”  
“Perhaps. “  
“I could accuse you of exploiting me as a youth. But I knew what I was doing. I enjoyed your gifts and your attention.”  
“I could give you those again.”  
“I don’t want that. I just want to be your friend.”  
“That will be satisfactory.”  
Hannibal nodded. He would be a good friend, and get under Will’s skin again.  
He had kept tabs on him the ten years they had been apart, now he knew Will was ready for him.  
*

Will noticed the passage of time in the face of his old admirer, he was still very attractive, and Will liked talking to him. He touched his cock experimentally as he remembered Hannibal fucking him in the back of his car.  
Then he shivered with lust, and soon came all over himself.

 

To be continued


	2. A sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things move along as Hannibal's plans start to develop.

“Who’s that?” asked Will after he and Hannibal had finished a session.  
A young man in a smart suit was waiting for Hannibal.  
“David,” said Hannibal casually. “He’s my..”  
“I see..” said Will.  
“Hi,” said David. “I’ve waited for ages.”  
“Then I shall keep you waiting no longer,” said Hannibal. “I’ll see you for dinner tomorrow,” he said to Will.  
Will looked at the young man with seeming jealousy.  
Hannibal was pleased with this. David would serve his purpose well.  
*  
Hannibal had been seeing David for a few months, in order to bring Will back to him.  
David lacked Will’s darkness and his intellect.  
He would be a suitable ripper victim, he was certainly rude enough.  
He often called Hannibal “old man.”  
Will would never do that.  
*  
After he killed Garret Jacob Hobbs Will had talked much of his guilt and his wish to help Abigail.  
In his mind Hannibal knew he and Will could do much with the girl.  
They would be her new fathers, and she would be their perfect child.  
He got many new options to keep Will with him thanks to her.  
He kept thinking of that even as he prepared to dispose of David.  
*  
“Do you care for him?” asked Will.  
Hannibal smiled. “He’s an amusing distraction.”  
“You seem capable of more affection. You did in the past.”  
“I am. He and I are not made of the same stuff.”  
“Whereas you and I..”  
“We are such stuff dreams are made of..”  
“Or nightmares,” said Will. “I killed a man.”  
“It was you or him.”  
“I know. I suppose I shouldn’t have bad dreams about him.”  
“It’s an honest expression of your trauma,” said Hannibal.  
“I know. I should be going.”  
“Stay. We can have dinner.”  
“Your young partner..”  
“Is elsewhere..” said Hannibal, he didn’t want to pass up an opportunity to see Will.

*  
He disposed of David and arranged him for Will to find.  
He pierced the heart with a knife, and ran swords though the genitals.  
Will would know what it meant.  
Hannibal feigned appropriate sorrow.  
He wanted Will to see him as he really was.  
To accept him.  
*  
Will was hardly surprised at how little Hannibal cared for the death of his young beau.  
The boy had been a nuisance, and Will wouldn’t miss him.  
He thought more of the troubled Abigail and how to help her.  
Could Hannibal know the Ripper?  
Will thought he might.  
It couldn’t be a coincidence.  
Yet he still thought of Hannibal with longing.  
He dreamed of him with antlers, and then of their past sexual exploits.  
He recalled Hannibal on his knees, his eager mouth on Will’s cock, and hands burning on his ass.  
As he came, he spilled his seed in that mouth.  
Will awoke, and he had Hannibal’s name on his lips and a taste of blood in his mouth.


	3. The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal, in the past.

”You’re lucky,” said Will’s friend, Dan.  
“Am I? My father never wants to se me again, my mother is dead and I’m the kept boy of an eccentric genius.”  
“You turned tricks at truck stops for years, “ said Dan. “This guy is handsome and rich and smart. So what if he wants to get freaky in bed.”  
“I never talk about my sex life with him,” said Will. It was an unspoken agreement between him and Hannibal, that and his absolute fidelity.  
“Come on. Of course it’s freaky.”  
“What about your lady? “  
“She likes blindfolds, otherwise she’s pretty vanilla,” said Dan.  
“No comment on Hannibal.”  
“His name if Hannibal, how can he not be freaky?” asked Dan.  
How indeed. Will didn’t answer, he had promised to see his sugar daddy at the opera later. Hannibal wanted to show him off to his rich friends.  
*  
The opera was “Aida” and Will supposed he enjoyed it, mostly because Hannibal was so absorbed by it. His exquisite face was so open and alive.  
At other times he was closed off, letting a cool façade dominate.  
Will liked seeing him affected by the beauty of the performance.  
He felt like he might actually love Hannibal, even if they had this weird arrangement.  
*  
“How was it for you?” asked Hannibal.  
“It was beautiful because it opened you up.”  
“Am I a closed book, Will?”  
“You are hard to get a read on. “  
“You like seeing me affected by something?”  
“Yes. I like seeing what you feel on your face for once.”  
“Yours is lovely.”  
“You’re just buttering me up because you want to fuck me.”  
“Don’t, Will”  
“Fine. But you want that.”  
“I didn’t say no,” said Hannibal and smiled.  
*  
In their bed made from oak, Will took off his clothes slowly, knowing Hannibal liked to watch him.  
Hannibal undressed for Will as well.  
Will let himself be kissed, and allowed himself to feel the pleasure.  
Hannibal wasn’t like the truck stop men, he took care to give Will joy.  
Sometimes he used a silk scarf to tie Will with, and Will let him.  
This night he did none of that.  
He kissed every inch of Will’s pale form, and left small marks with his blunt nails.  
Will enjoyed being marked, feeling he belonged to the other man.  
“Fuck me,” he said breathlessly.  
Hannibal did, hard cock sliding into Will’s hot channel after some preparation.  
Will pushed back, and sweat formed on his skin. His lover’s face was open and expressive like it was at the opera earlier. Will saw his feelings written clearly, and he struggled to keep his eyes open when Hannibal came. His expression was half feral, half full of honest awe. Will brushed a tear aside with the back of his hand. He licked it from his finger, and it tasted salty and rich. Then he bent down and licked his own come from Hannibal’s stomach, his tongue painting a white trail. Hannibal’s fingers tangled in his sweaty dark hair. 

*  
Will knew it couldn’t last; the relationship had an expiry date.  
He had to find his own way, and Hannibal would let go.  
But for now he was happy.


	4. Time to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will leaves Hannibal to be on his own, in the present he needs some help.

The time had come to say goodbye. Will had to leave Hannibal and stand on his own.  
He would go out in the world, and never see the man he loved again.  
Or so he thought.

*  
“I thought we’d dine alone tonight,” said Hannibal.  
“I’d like that,” said Will. He would, but if he didn’t leave now he never would.  
“You sound sad.”  
“I am. I might as well say it now.”  
“That sounds ominous. Are you ill?”  
“No. It’s us..”  
“Aren’t we doing well?”  
“Yes. If I stay with you I can’t stand on my own. “  
“Why would you need to be alone?”  
“If I stay all I’ll ever be is your kept boy. You’ll tire of me and find someone younger.”  
“You know that’s a lie.”  
“Maybe. I’m grateful to you.”  
“I would have given you the world.”  
“Hannibal, don’t..”  
“You have no idea what I’ve given up for you,” said Hannibal, his face dark.  
“No. But you can go back to your old life now.”  
“I gave you a rare gift, but now you don’t want it.”  
“I do, too much. That’s why I have to go.”  
“I made a place in my world for you.”  
“Give it to someone else.”  
“I will not. It will be there for you when you return.”  
“I know. Maybe we’ll meet again.”  
“We will,” said Hannibal. “When you are ready I’ll be here.”  
“I’m so sorry,” said Will and left.  
Hannibal didn’t cry.  
*  
Hannibal watched Will go, knowing he’d see him again. Will didn’t know he hadn’t killed anyone during their five years together. Will didn’t even know who he truly was.  
Without Will he’d go back to the hunt.  
He would keep track of Will’s every move and Will would never know.  
And so he did.  
He killed a man that stood in the way of Will’s teaching position at the FBI.  
He once saw Will break up with a lover, and then ate the man’s brain.  
Hannibal briefly engaged with Bedelia du Maurier and got her to kill a man.  
His main obsession remained.  
*  
David’s death made him realize that he was tired of his present strategy.  
He thought of seducing Alana Bloom to drive her away from Will, but Will didn’t seem to care for her romantically.  
During one session with Franklyn he decided to engage Tobias Budge in a game instead.  
*  
Will pondered Alana’s interest in him.  
She was beautiful and compassionate and they worked well with Abigail.  
But that was it.  
He never though of touching her, even though he sometimes had an interest in women.  
But Alana was better as a friend.  
Abigail was innocent, but she was also a killer.  
He felt protective of her, just like Hannibal seemed to be.  
He recalled their breakup and now he wondered why he ever left.  
He’d been alone ever since, even in the arms of others.  
*  
“I missed you,” he said.  
“Did you?” asked Hannibal, face impassive as ever.  
“Always. I thought of calling..”  
“Why didn’t you?”  
“I don’t know. Look, we should forget the past..”  
“Our past shapes us, Will.”  
“You said you made a place of for me in your world. Can you see it in your memory palace?”  
“It never changed. It is an ever fixed mark.”  
“Like a star.”  
“Its light will find you when you need it the most,”said Hannibal and took Will’s hand.  
“I need it now. Is the star dead when its light reaches me?”  
“No. It’s still there for you in the sky.”  
Will thought of Cassie Boyle’s dead eyes, and wondered where her star was.


	5. Tobias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobias Budge arrives, and Will makes a decision.

Tobias Budge was a predator, Hannibal knew as much when he met him at the opera.  
The way he moved, his lithe and elegant form revealed a dangerous and intelligent man.  
Franklyn’s eyes followed Tobias wherever he went.  
Budge made it clear that he wanted Hannibal’s friendship.  
Hannibal was prepared to play along as long as it proved no obstacle to his pursuit of Will.  
Budge was like him, and saw the world in a similar fashion.  
Will’s beauty was his empathy, his capacity to understand the darkness in others.  
It was so like his own latent tendencies.  
Hannibal thought of getting Will to take another life.  
Tobias would do.  
*

Will thought of Abigail, and covering for her murder of Nicholas Boyle.  
That was another step on a dangerous path.  
It was a deadly secret he shared with his former lover.  
Abigail couldn’t help what her father had made her, nor could he help what Hannibal had made him so long ago.  
Will talked with Alana, and she leaned in for a kiss.  
“I’m sorry,” said Will. “I can’t.”  
“I’m sorry too..”  
“It’ better not to. I haven’t been attracted to women since I was younger. If I was, you would be one. As it is, I’m too unstable for you anyway.”  
“I know,” said Alana softly.  
Will had slept badly as usual and he made his excuses to go see his best friend.

*  
Hannibal was bored with Budge already, and he considered killing him himself.  
As Budge was getting ready for a fight, he heard a soft knock at his door.  
“Come in,” he said, already smelling Will’s terrible aftershave, and his sweet natural scent.  
He did, having a key Hannibal had given him recently.  
Tobias huffed and left through the backdoor.  
“I need to talk,” said Will. “Did you have company?”  
“No one important,” said Hannibal. “I have dessert for two.”  
*

“Alana tried to kiss me,” said Will.  
“How did that make you feel?”  
“Odd. I’ve never been attracted to her. “  
“Will it affect your professional relationship?”  
“No.”  
“Then you should be fine. Perhaps she sought stability in you.”  
“I’ve never been stable. I need to be for Abigail’s sake.”  
“We’re her fathers now,” said Hannibal and took Will’s hand.  
Before he could think, Will leant in and kissed Hannibal.  
Hannibal allowed himself to feel the tension in Will’s body, and the sweetness of his lips.  
“This is a bad idea,” said Will. “I’m sorry..I still..care for you.”  
“Like I once said Will, there will always be a place for you in my world.”  
“We shouldn’t..” said Will and kissed him again.  
“No,” said Hannibal and held him tightly. “But it feels good.”  
“Yes,” said Will. Yes to everything Hannibal had to offer, even though he didn’t fully grasp what it meant.  
Somehow they wound up on the dining room floor, already rutting against each other, still clothed.  
The lines of fabric proved no obstacle to their desires.  
It was messy and needy, and urgent.  
Hannibal was delighted to have Will close again.  
“I love you,” said Will against his ear as he came with a hot burst of white liquid, staining his jeans.  
Hannibal already knew but he said: “I’m glad, my love. As I do you.”  
He had planned to send Will after Budge, but now he decided to deal with the man himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't have encephalitis here.


	6. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Budge gets dealt with and Freddie Lounds causes trouble.

They lay together for a while until they could breathe normally again.  
“Don’t say this was a mistake,” said Will when they started to rise.  
“Then I won’t,” said Hannibal. “Was it a moment’s weakness, Will?”  
“No. I do not regret it. I love you, and I can’t stay away from you.”  
“Good. “  
“Will it compromise our working relationship?”  
“Possibly,” said Hannibal. “But we can be discreet.”  
“Yes. We’ll go slow.”  
Hannibal rose fully and brushed dust off his rumpled and come-stained suit.  
“I’ll drive home,” said Will.  
“Stay the night. It’s late.”  
Will nodded, he had fed his dogs and he was exhausted from their lovemaking.  
He followed Hannibal to bed.  
*  
Hannibal watched Will sleep, and felt a complete sense of peace.  
He had what he had always wanted now.  
Will still had no idea what he truly was, but with his inquisitive nature he soon would.  
Hannibal would persuade him to stay anyway.  
He’d have to deal with Budge soon.  
Hannibal heard Will moan unhappily from a nightmare and pulled him closer, until he was calm.  
*  
Budge called him and Hannibal knew he would come for him soon.  
He directed the FBI in Budge’s direction with a tip.  
*  
“I should kill you,” said Budge.  
“You are welcome to try,” said Hannibal.  
“I killed your little friend..” said Budge. “He called for you.”  
“You will die,” said Hannibal and bludgeoned Budge with a statue.  
Budge died on the spot.  
Hannibal thought of Will and wept.  
*  
When he had disposed of Budge’s body, vowing to feed him to Will’s dogs he heard a knock at the door.  
He felt a familiar smell.  
So Budge had lied about Will.  
“Will,” he said.  
The man himself entered, whole and alive.  
“We found Budge and he killed two men and then ran. Did you see him?”  
“No,” said Hannibal. “I’m glad you are okay.”  
Hannibal knew Will would never fully appreciate the irony of that night’s meal.  
*  
“Have you seen Tattle Crime?” asked Jack.  
“No,” said Will. “Why?”  
“They have an expose on your love life.”  
“Oh God.”  
“Quite.”  
“How bad is it?”  
“They have a blurred video of you kissing him.”  
“That’s terrible.”  
“He was never your official psychiatrist, so this will blow over.”  
“You want me off the case?”  
“No. Budge is gone and the Ripper is still out there. We need you.”  
“I’m sorry. I thought we were being discreet.”  
“Clearly not enough. I know it’s none of my business..”  
“It is..I work for you and if anything I do reflects badly on you..”  
“Yeah. Don’t worry. I get his appeal, I mean he’s very charismatic..”  
“Yes,” said Will. “And I love him.”  
Jack said nothing to that.  
*

Will read the article and frowned. It had all the required aspects of sensation and barely concealed bigotry.  
His and Hannibal’s past seemed lurid enough, ex-boy whore and his sugar daddy.  
Now FBI profiler and renowned psychiatrist in their love nest.  
Will called Hannibal.  
“Will,” he said.  
“Did you see what Freddie Lounds did?”  
“Yes.”  
“Do you want to..stop this?”  
“You should know by now that I care little for what people think of me. It’s of no consequence to me.”  
“Good. Jack said it would blow over.”  
“It will. Ms Lounds was very rude.”  
“Yes. Only we know what we are to each other.”  
“See you tonight.”  
“Yes.”  
*

Hannibal made a note to deal with ms. Lounds at some point.  
He would delay his planned kills to avoid further scrutiny from the press.  
Budge’s disposal would do for a while.  
For now he needed to give young Abigail some advice.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will discovers a truth and Abigail gets some advice.

”I killed Nicholas,” said Abigail calmly. ”I can deal with it.”  
“Can you?” asked Hannibal.  
“Yes. I’ll keep our secret.”  
“That’s good, Abigail.”  
“Is Will coming to see me soon?”  
“Yes. He promised as much.”  
“The others think I’m a freak. Ms Lounds wants to write a book about me.”  
“Do not talk to her. She can’t help you as I can. “  
“Then I won’t. “  
“You are no freak, Abigail, you are a unique being.”  
“Thanks,” said Abigail, perhaps believing him.

*  
Will saw one of Hannibal’s sketchbooks when he was at Hannibal’s house alone.  
There were drawings of him, both clothed and naked.  
It didn’t surprise him since he used to pose for Hannibal.  
But one drawing surprised him.  
It was of a young woman posed like the dead Cassie Boyle.  
Surely he couldn’t have..  
He knew the facts of the case so..  
Will sensed a truth he had barely allowed himself to believe.  
Hannibal was the Ripper.  
He still loved the man, even with the monster on his back.  
Did he turn him in then?  
He could never do that.  
*  
Hannibal came home to find Will looking at him sadly.  
“Are you alright?”  
“No. “  
“Why not?”  
“I have been blind. You are the ripper, it’s so clear now. You killed David to show me you loved me.”  
“Do you want me to say you are right?”  
“No, yes..I am in a bad way now. I could never leave you now. “  
“Good.”  
“I want to stay. Your hooks in me are too deep. “  
“So what do we do?”  
“You gave up killing once. Could you do so again?”  
“For you, yes.”  
“Just for a little while.”  
“I thought of it myself.”  
“Freddie is lucky,” said Will.  
“She is.”  
“I love you. I’ve never loved anyone else.”  
“Me neither. Come live with me.”  
“Yes. Can I bring my dogs?”  
“Of course.”  
“Do you think we’ll be happy?”  
“Define happiness. “  
“I can’t. “  
“Marry me.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“I would never joke about us.”  
“Then I will. My father will have a fit.”  
“He’s not invited unless you want it.”  
“I don’t. Ask Jack for my hand.”  
“I would.”  
“Can one spouse testify against another?”  
“No. I’m not asking you for that reason.”  
“I know. But it’s handy.”  
“Perhaps. “  
“I will marry you and be a blushing bride. I’ll keep your secrets.”  
“I will keep yours,” said Hannibal and kissed him.  
Will knew no one else would ever love him so deeply or accept him so fully. His corresponding love was stronger than anything else he’d ever known.  
What a folie a deux they were.  
Marry the Ripper?  
He would.


	8. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal tie the knot.

”You’re what?” Jack asked, his face stern.  
”Marrying Hannibal,” said Will.   
“I thought you were being discreet.”  
“Yeah, that changed. “  
“Lounds will hound you and take pictures.”  
“I know. I hope this won’t cause problems for you.”  
“None I can’t handle. “  
“Good. You are invited, you and Bella.”  
“Can’t wait.”  
*  
“You’re marrying his highness,” said Price. “That’s cool.”  
Gossip travelled fast.  
“I guess,” said Will.   
“You and him..I never thought that would happen.”  
“Oh come on,” said Zeller. “They are always together, eye-fucking..sorry.”  
“Yeah,” said Will sheepishly.  
Beverly gave him a thumbs-up.  
*  
Alana was quieter.  
“Will this affect our work with Abigail?” she asked.  
“No. I hope I haven’t hurt you.”  
“It’s fine, Will. I don’t think you could find a better man.”  
“No,” said Will. “I guess you read Tattle Crime.”  
“Yes. But it’s your business and his.”  
“I suppose so. My father..will have a fit..”  
“Don’t let it affect you. Now let’s go see Abigail. I hear she’s doing better.”  
Will was relived, even if Abigail was a troubled girl for many reasons.  
*

Will sighed as he put the receiver down. His father had given him a piece of his mind and suggested a nice priest to talk to. The end of days was represented by his son marrying another man, a foreigner at that.   
Lounds had hounded him for days, but he would not talk to her. She had published an interview with a former lover, detailing his sexual hang-ups, such as his occasional need to call his lover “daddy.” Will cringed internally. His co-workers would eat this stuff up with a spoon.  
*  
He married Hannibal in the registrar’s office with Jack and Bella and Alana as witnesses.  
He had a white suit, and Hannibal was dressed in a black one with ivory cufflinks. Nevermind the lack of legality in imported goods from elephants.   
It occurred to Will that he had entwined their lives forever, and that he liked it.  
Their words of love and devotion meant the world.  
He’d promised to keep Hannibal’s many secrets, and he would.  
Hannibal kissed him, and he felt more loved than he ever had before.  
*  
“So I suppose this is our wedding night,” said Will.  
“Yes. Do you want to have a honeymoon?”  
“Yes.”  
“You know what a bride is supposed to do on a night like this?”  
“Don’t be coy, of course I do. And I will.”  
“Good,” said Hannibal and kissed him.  
*  
They’d made love before, many times and this wouldn’t be so different.  
But now they were bound by the law as well as by love.  
Hannibal’s look was one of love and reverence, and only that.  
The ripper could love, and evidently he did.  
He painted trails of desire on his lover’s skin with his tongue; Will writhed under the tender assault, seeking release.  
He was never more beautiful or desirable than in this moment, slick with sweat already, and hard muscles straining under silken skin.  
Hannibal took the hard cock in his mouth, and made Will fist the sheets in his desire.  
The older man already knew the sweet taste this would yield, and he worked hard to have it on his tongue. Soon enough he did, after hearing Will crying out his name in urgent syllables. There was no sweeter sound to his ears.  
Their union was that of two lions finding solace in each other.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

The house echoed with the sounds of the newlyweds making love.  
Outside Freddie Lounds was camped, desperately hoping to get a picture of the two.  
She would wait long for nothing.  
*  
Will watched his husband’s serene face, pondering the darkness that lay behind it.  
His own darkness was barely hidden, and he knew it would always haunt him.  
“How do you think we’ll be?” he asked.  
“We’ll be happy,” said Hannibal.  
“Even if you don’t ..pursue your usual interests for a while.”  
“I have you to pursue,” said Hannibal and kissed him.  
“You’re my destiny. I should have known that,” said Will.  
“You are mine.”  
“I love you,” said Will and let himself be consumed by his man’s desire again.  
Their destinies were interwoven and would always remain so.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt which is the summary.


End file.
